


Beautiful sunshine

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH, Collage, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: Akaashi and bokuto having a domestic morning after a sweet night ♡





	Beautiful sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place more so after collage where they share an apartment, by the way.   
> This was entirely self indulgent ♡♡♡♡♡

"Whoa, someone's cuddly today."

It was a Saturday morning, around 9 a.m. with the sun bright. Akaashi was huddling next to Bokuto's side, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Bokuto scrambled a few eggs together.

A sweet, soft atmosphere decorated the kitchen, reminding oneself of candy. Sleep was odvious in Akaashi's movements, a sense of laziness and open desire cradled the air. The pastel walls held the sun's rays in, resting the light on Akaashi's hooded eyes, his drive to sleep again seeping back in his skin. His steady breaths were heard throughout the house, being quieted by the loud sizzling of cooking eggs.

"Mmhm.." Akaashi mummered, burying his face into Bokuto's neck.

Akaashi's hot breath tingling his lover's upper back. Bokuto let out a small chuckle, smiling towards his boyfreind's actions. It really was a treat, being able to see his sweet one acting so vulnerable and shy. It's only a side of him he sees either early in the morning or late at night. When he has no energy to be stern, no energy to set Bokuto back in line. Of course Bokuto loves that side of Akaashi as well- Bokuto loves Akaashi.

"You hungry?" Bokuto cased a side glance, soaking in all of Akaashi in the few seconds of looking. God, could this man get any more beautiful? A blush dusted over Bokuto's cheeks, a sweet smile tugging his lips.

"Yea..." Akaashi lifted his head up, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes with his palm. His free eye gazed over the food, attracting him and physically pulling him closer towards the stove. A small line of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, landing on Boukuto's bare sholder.

Oh yea, they're both shirtless. Only in boxer breifs.

"You're morning voice is so sexy, Keiji" Bokuto teased, nudging his body towards Akaashi and giving him a small side smirk. "Try and say my name, i want to hear your deep vocie again."

"Koutarou, we both know that if I said that... It'd just sound.. like a moan..." Akaashi yawned, unaware that he did indeed say -or more so, moan, his partner's name out. He rested his hand upon Bokuto's sholder once more, feeling more warmth coming off. He geedily snuck it all in, mixing the body heat together.

"Y-Yeah.." Bokuto stuttered, a blush overwhelmed his face as he tried to keep focus on the almost done eggs. God damnit, Akaashi's morning voice is really low. He streched every syllable of Bokuto's name and countered what he had tried to do in the first place. 

Morning Akaashi is best Akaashi.

After getting some orange juice and already cooked bacon, the two had finally sat down at the kitchen table and started to slowly eat. Akaashi in particular ate slow, his hand never seeming to have enough energy to pick up his fork any faster. Despite this, his face glowed every time the food toched his tastebuds. Bokuto was indeed a spectacular cook, no matter what he may say. Akaashi closed his eyes and let out a soft groan, seeming more in love with the food than usual. Maybe becuse he's tired.

On the other hand, Bokuto had barley touched his meal. He was far to busy admiring a certain someone. The morning light just enhanced every feature of him. The soft glow of the morning brought out the softness of his tan skin, and showed exactly where each curve of muscle landed. His hair was messy and unkept, clearly evidence of something happing the night before. The traces swept over his neck as well, being littered with dark hickies and sore skin. 

'Those are gonna be there for a while', Bokuto thought, smiling at the thought of Akaashi showing up to work and see traces of Bokuto marking his ownership . 'He's gonna wear them proud.'

The most enhancing thing about Akaashi, however, was his collarbones. They poked out of his skin but fadded in in it's own weird way. They're so fascinating for Bokuto to run his hands over, touching them with the upmost care and love. Until he slowly goes down to admire his chest. The perfect structure.  His ribs just barley showing, yet mostly hidden by the small muscle covering it all. Every single thing on his chest sempt to have a purpose.

Maybe it was for Bokuto to admire, for Bokuto to love.

I mean, I don't think either of them would mind that whatsoever.

"What are you staring at me for?" Akaashi asked, looking up from hooded eyes to see Bokuto looking him over. He dropped his fork onto his plate, his hand giving up and deciding he had enough to eat.

"Admring the most beautiful person on this planet." Bokuto calmly replied, moving his hands to rest his face ontop of.

Akaashi simply looked down and smiled, seeming happy with that response. 

"Aren't you going to finish your food?"

"Oh, huh?" Akaashi looked back up, seeing Bokuto staring at him with a questionable expression now. He glances back at the food. "Yes, I was going to finish it.. but i'm tired.."

Bokuto just watched Akaashi, his little brain working but never saying the thoughts aloud- an unusual thing for the owl like one. Akaashi just stared back, getting lost into his beautiful eyes. Finally, Bokuto lent over the table and grabbed Akaashi's fork. He picked up a small portion of eggs and held it towards Akaashi's lips.

"Ahh," Bokuto said, motioning Akaashi to open his mouth. 

"Really, Koutarou?" Akaashi looked at the food, then at Bokuto, giving him "that" look. Bokuto just laughed and nudged the fork a little more.

"Yes, Keiji, really." Akaashi rolled his eyes, but soon gave in and took the small bite of eggs. The two then just smiled at eachother with such extream levels of fondness.

"... I love you, Koutarou Bokuto-san."

"Heh, I love you more, Keiji Akaashi..."


End file.
